


twins from tatooine

by ledbianleia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, everybodys gay, luke and leia were raised together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledbianleia/pseuds/ledbianleia
Summary: instead of splitting the twins up Obi-wan Kenobi and Bail Organa decide to keep them together on Tatooine and after receiving the death star plans bail and Ashoka decide to send her to find obi-wan





	1. chapter 1

When bail found out his ship got boarded by the empire he knew who was on the empires ship and that he had to get the death star plans to safety and started running towards the bridge where he knew Ashoka was. When he saw her he pushed the plans into her hands. and said you have to go Tatooine and find obi-wan  
What do you mean is he still alive?

he is and he can get to you to yavin 4 and the rest of the rebellion you two are our only hope  
Giving her no time to process this he told her to go to one of the escape pods and hurry.  
He hoped she makes it and finds obi-wan and the twins. To get to the rebellion with them and stop the death star before it’s too late. Hearing the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber he prepared for the worst


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is from the twins perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the last chapter was short and bad but this ones longer and hopefully better

Leia slow down!  
Oh calm down Luke I’m not going that fast besides were already late.  
Ben won’t care if were a little late.  
Yes he would I can already hear him sigh disappointedly  
That made Luke laugh thinking about the old man who would spend the first five minutes lecturing them on the importance of being on time.  
Its been five years since they first started training with him after multiple hours of luke and leia pestering him he finally let up and began training them as Jedi  
They learned quickly with Leia being a natural at with force manipulating and shielding her emotions while Luke was better at the physical parts of the force like telekinesis and lightsaber skills.  
While Luke was thinking they finally reached old bens shelter.  
After they put the speeder behind a couple rocks to hide it they started walking to his house  
There were a couple of voices arguing one they recognized as bens and a strange female one.  
Entering the tiny house Luke saw the woman the voice belongd to and could see she was a alien species one he didn’t recognized and was tall and had a orange brownish skin and blue white hornlike things around her face.  
When Ben and the woman saw them coming in and stopped their arguing  
Who are you? Leia asked  
Luke Leia this is Ashoka Tano we fought together during the clone wars and she was a good friend to your father  
Our father? You’re a Jedi?  
Yes I was his Padawan. but that’s not why I’m here I was sent by Bail Organa to look for Obi-wan and bring him to the rebellion  
The rebellion? they asked in union.  
why do you have to go to the rebellion? Leia sounded upset.  
I own sensitive information that I have to get to the rebellion.  
If You’re part of the rebellion then why are you here this is Tatooine nothing ever happens here? Luke asked  
I was on a Bail Organas ship helping to figure out what to do with the intel when we were boarded by Vader’s ship and I was told to go to Tatooine and find obi-wan I didn’t even know he was still alive until today i escaped on a escape pod but the empire’s probably looking for me and I don’t know what happened to Bail an the rest of the crew  
So you two are leaving for the rebellion soon Can we come with you Leia asked  
What! no what about uncle own and aunt beru? Luke asked  
They’ll understand and you know we’ve always wanted to join the rebellion this is our change they’ll never let us go  
We can’t just leave.  
Who said you were even going? Ashoka said  
C’mon you’ve got to let us come Leia pleaded  
I think they should go obi-wan said  
It’s too dangerous they are too young and to untrained for this responsibility  
I’ve been training them for five years now and its they’re choice  
I want to go to but can’t we at least say goodbye to our family  
I’m afraid not Luke its to dangerous we have to go to Mos Eisley to find a ship as soon as possible obi-wan said  
While obi-wan started packing some supplies they needed on their trip Luke started walking out the small house  
And began running towards the speeder as he was starting it up Leia jumped besides him in the passenger seat.  
You weren’t thinking of saying goodbye to them with me weren’t you?  
Never Luke said  
As he started driving away in a pace more suited for Leia they started going to their home  
Luke tried not to think about his aunt and uncle and how worried they’ll be for them  
He knew they knew about the Jedi training they weren’t stupid but they just didn’t talk about it knowing his uncle disproved and he had heard them fighting about it often at night.  
It didn’t stop them tough.  
  
Walking through the door they saw aunt Beru pouring blue milk like she always did when they came back from training.  
But looking at their faces she knew something was wrong and called out for Owen  
When he was there Leia began talking saying that they had to leave to help Obi-wan and the rebellion  
And started crying when Beru who was also crying hugged her and told her how proud she was of them and knew that they’ll do amazing things and that she’ll miss them so much after the four of them had hugged and dried they’re tears and said they’re final goodbyes they got back to they’re speeder and drove back to obi-wans shelter.  
‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’  
Leia was devastated from saying goodbye to her aunt and uncle, but couldn’t help for feeling exited because they finally got leave Tatooine the unbearably hot planet to help the rebellion to instead of just training actually helping people with her powers.  
She was also very curious about the torgruta women Ashoka who claimed to be her father’s Padawan who she could see used two lightsaber like Leia always wanted but couldn’t because she and Luke had too share her fathers old lightsabers and sometimes sparred with bens lightsaber.  
They saw Ashoka and ben walking toward them but they didn’t seem mad. Have you said goodbye to your aunt and uncle and packed you’re things? Ben asked  
Yes they said sheepishly  
Well lets go then  
With the four of them packed in the speeder with Leia driving they headed toward mos Eisley  
To look for a ship and a pilot  
Looking next to her were Ashoka sat in the front because of her height leaving the other four cramped in the backseat Leia suddenly remembers that Ashoka said she was her father’s Padawan ben never said anything about her father having one before she knew ben didn’t like to talk about the clone wars but he talk about the important parts like that they’re father was his Padawan, his and they’re mothers death, some details about the jedi and some of his old adventures with her parents. but Ashoka was never mentioned. She wondered why.  
Finally they arrived in mos Eisley  
Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious.  
They stopped on a crowded street and saw two stormtroopers coming up to them  
Can we see your identification one of them asked  
Leia felt ben squeeze her shoulder encouraging. And she knew what to do  
You don’t need to see our identification. She said waving her hand  
We don’t need to your identification.  
We can go about our business.  
You can go about you're business They pulled their speeder up in front a rundown cantina. That was impressive Ashoka said almost better then old ben here  
Leia decided that she liked Ashoka.  
After ben takes of his robes and gives it to Ashoka so she’ll attract less attention they walked in to the cantina. Leia had never seen such a disgusting place and almost couldn’t breathe from the smoke that filled the air.  
Then out of nowhere she heard Ashoka gasp and walk towards a huge hairy wookie and started talking and after while she hugged like they were old friends maybe they were.  
Luke started walking towards the bar but leia stopped him not wanting to get separated in this place. Ashoka came with the wookie. This is Chewbacca he’s a first mate on a ship maybe they can takes us to the rebellion  
They start walking towards a booth were a young man sits a bit older than Leia and her brother. Definitely mid twenties and over. After the four of them sat down. He began talking  
I’m han solo captain of the millennium falcon chewie tells me you’re looking to get to Yavin 4.  
Yes ben answered if you’re ship is fast enough  
I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo? ****Why local trouble?  
Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements.  
That’s gonna cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance.  
Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship with that! Luke yelled.  
But who’s gonna fly one of you? he said skeptically.  
Yeah were not such bad pilots our self Leia yelled looking ready to punch Han. He wouldn’t be the first guy she punched  
We don’t have that much with us but we could pay you two thousand now and fifteen later  
What that’s way too much! Leia said  
Alright you got yourself a deal we’ll be leaving soon docking bay ninety-four he said ignoring how leia was looking like she could kill him.  
Ashoka who had been watching the door the whole time said we better leave pointing at the stormtroopers who just walked in.  
After they got out the cantina ben said to the twins you guys have to sell your speeder  
alright Luke said  
But Leia hesitated they could the speeder for their sixteenth birthday and it was the favorite thing she ever owned she has so many memories of her and Luke racing it with their friends, fixing it together and driving off after fighting with Luke or her uncle and just driving until she calmed down. She knew it was also difficult for Luke to give it away.  
With the money from the sold speeder the four of them started walking towards the docking bay after a couple of minutes of minutes they saw chewbacca standing on the ramp of a run down looking ship  
What a piece of junk Luke said  
Do we have to take this ship Leia complained  
There are no better options kids Ashoka said  
Han looked like she personally insulted him  
Cmon hurry up we don’t have all day and it’ll be a long trip


End file.
